Sara - The Grime Reaperess
Backstory Sara is the daughter of the Master Reaper himself. At a young age, Sara eagerly took her responsibilities as the daughter of the Master Reaper. She traveled the different dimensions, harvesting souls and replacing them into new ones. One day, as she passed by the demon dimension, she happened upon the son of the demon king, Ryan. They since then have bonded to the point that they think of each other as brother and sister. As Sara encountered a new dimension for the first time, she met Sana. Sara thought Sana had great power and potential, so Sara gave existence to Sana, giving Sana the tremendous power she has today. Sara, along with her father and the rest of her family history, are the only kind of reapers that aren't controlled by Chase, the Lich king. This is due to the fact that they are the Grim Reapers of the Judgement dimension, which has no relation to the undead and dead realms. This is also because the Judgement Grim Reapers are independent from the other kinds of Grim Reapers. Just before the start of the second generation, Sara's father died as a result of fighting back against Chase the lich king and his unfair reign of power. Sara was deeply saddened by the death of her father, and rightfully took her place as the new Master Reaper. Shortly after her promotion, Sana died due to one of her robots, and when Sara found out about it she refused to take the souls of the bots and of Sana, and she reincarnated them. Disaster struck once again when Xyavereth banished Ryan to the death dimension for breaking more than a few reaper contracts, bringing Sara close to the break of suicide. Ryan has since been freed from banishment, but he has changed from the carefree prince that Sara once knew him as. All of this has changed Sara's personality forever. After the start of the second generation, when Sara returned to Sana's fort to remorse her death, she met Professor Mistina Elliemay, and decided to move on from Sana and care for Misty, as she was the reincarnation of Sana. This changed her personality back to normal, but not all of the way. Appearance Sara has long black hair that extends down to her waist. Her eyes are red, but her eyes sometimes change to a lighter red, almost pink, when she has feelings for someone. This eye change is extremely rare, however. Sana wears a black cloak, and a black dress with a purple utility belt used for storing souls before bringing them to the judgement dimension. She wears black shoes, and black pants underneath her dress. Abilities Sara has abilities almost equivalent to those of her father. She wields the scythe of souls, a deadly weapon that only the Master Reaper can harness, with a few exceptions. The scythe can not only harvest the souls of those whose life is over, but it can also steal souls of those not ready to die, and it has a peculiar ability to kill and steal the lives of those without any sort of soul and those whose soul has been shattered. The only other scythe of souls in existence is owned by Sara's father. Sara's abilities aren't limited by the scythe. Sara can also teleport, travel between dimensions without the usage of a dimensional portal, and when her cloak's hood is over her head, she can fly and speak to her victims with telepathy. She has gained new powers since her promotion to Master Reaper, and some of these powers include the ablity to watch timelines with her mind, and the ability of disguising herself as the souls of the dead and causing hallucinations at will. Personality Sara is insane, and of course, evil. She is also known to be a yandere, but in an extreme sense that if her senpai won't accept her, she would steal there life and force them to be with her forever. But Sara isn't all bad. Unlike most of the reapers she knows, Sara makes sure that if it's someone's time to die, it will be as painless as possible. She cares very much for Ryan and Sana. In recent years, with the death of many of her loved ones, she has grown to be more wise, but also more serious. She doesn't care much for chasing love like she used to, even though she still does. Flaws Sara has a bad habit of falling in love with many people, but because of how clingy and needy she is, most people end up not accepting her. She has a reputation of making a wide variety of mistakes, but she thankfully fixes those quickly. Sara also gets very angry when people confuse Judgement Grim Reapers with other kinds of Grim Reapers and reapers.